


Fate Intertwined

by sanva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Sharing, Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1978 Michael told Dean being his vessel was part of his bloodline. He then told him to accept his fate. When have Winchesters ever done what they were told?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Intertwined

  


 

It was the same room he'd been in moments ago, before the ritual words were said. Castiel was gone, though, and there was no trace of blood, herbs, or the symbols that they'd painstakingly covered various parts of the room with. Sitting up, his eyes met the hazel green of his brothers.

Dean was kneeling next to him, one eyebrow cocked up and a slight smile pulling at the side of his lips. “Heya Sammy.”

“This isn't quite what I expected.” Sam returned his brother's smile, a chuckle slipping off his lips. “No strippers?”

“Sorry, dude.” Dean swiveled his hand to grasp Sam's wrist, his forearm brushing the back of Dean's arm. “Apparently these type of dreams won't work that way.” He grinned as he helped Sam to his feet, tongue swiping out to trace over his bottom lip. “Shoulda seen the ones I was dreaming about the last time Anna—” cutting himself off he cleared his throat.

“So now what?” Sam asked, glancing around the small motel room. Unlike the motel they'd been in earlier it was utterly silent—strangely so. The building had been near a highway that cut through the small town and the sounds of traffic had been clearly audible when they were awake.

“We wait.”

Moving to sit at the bed, Dean stumbled a bit as Sam tried to go the other way. They glared at each other for a moment, silently communicating, before making the joint decision to sit down next to each each other on the bed that had been Dean's in the real world.

“How long is this supposed to take?” Sam eyed their joined arms, a strip of silver intertwined with various herbs and covered with dangling symbols was wrapped around them. “How will we know it's him?”

“Castiel said he set it up so only my mind could be reached and then called him. Said it was flawless.”

“Like we haven't heard that one before,” Sam scoffed, eyes darting to the side where a digital clock blinked random red numbers.

They could only hope this plan would work. The omens were getting worse and the world was on the brink of realizing that yes this was the apocalypse and not just global warming, new strains of old viruses, or psychotic people. Things were getting really, really bad out there. Nearly the entire hunting community had been wiped out and there was now way that the few remaining could handle the creatures that were appearing out of the woodwork—not even with the assistance of religious men and women who'd found their eyes opening with the arrival of the end times or the people that had been saved in the past and had gone back to their 'normal' lives after. Even the psychics were picking up arms, although not all of them were on the Winchester's side and there was also a surprising number of witches and satanists to deal with as well.

“Dean. This is surprising.”

They stood up as one, both finding the speaker surprisingly easily. Sam could feel Dean tense next to him. The chain connecting their arms pulled taught and the back of Dean's forearm brushed against his.

“Michael.” Dean's voice was calm, but Sam could hear the worry and underlying dislike.

“And your Sammy.” Michael sighed, stepping towards them. He'd taken the form of their father—the father Sam remembered from the day he left for Stanford. The angel's eyes locked on Dean, assessing him for a long moment. “I can tell you aren't ready. So what's this about?”

“Bloodlines,” Sam spoke up, causing Michael to shift his attention to him. “In the past you told Dean he was your vessel because of his bloodline.”

“That's part of it.” Michael nodded, eyes slanting towards Dean for a moment before going back to Sam. “Only part, but yes it's in his, your, family line.”

“You were able to possess our father without an issue,” Sam stated, pursing his lips together before continuing, “He was okay and it worked for a time, right? How long could it have worked, in theory?”

Michael raised an eyebrow, taking a moment to think. “A while, but it isn't ideal. Not by a long shot.”

“Then yes, Michael. The answer's yes.”

“What . . .” Michael's lips drew back, a look of startled confusion crossing his face as he looked between them.

“Yes,” Sam stated again, firmly. “I give my permission to Michael to use me as his vessel.”

“You can't be.” Michael stared at both of them in turn. “You can't be serious.”

“It's in our blood, isn't it?” Dean smirked. “Oh, and don't forget to bring Sam's body back in one piece. He's gonna need it.”

“What, I—” Michael turned his attention back to Sam. “You're saying _yes_ to me?”

“Assuming you're Michael.” Sam glanced at his brother, shrugged, then nodded. “Yeah. The answers yes. If you're Lucifer then no. Not going to happen.”

“This isn't cheating, is it?” Dean asked, gesturing with the arm connected to Sam's. “I mean, if it helps Sam'll be hanging out with me till you finish off Lucifer. We figured out a nifty spell to keep him safe, just in case. Plus I hear Lucifer's vessel's pretty much burnt to a crisp. You should be able to smite him pretty easily even without being in your 'true' vessel, right?”

The look on Michael's—their father's—face was pretty amusing in hindsight. Sam's body was gone when they woke up, minds groggy and way too close together in Dean's body. It would be five days of awkward moments and Castiel doing the grocery shopping before Michael appeared in the middle of the motel room, Sam's body intact but the clothing torn to shred's and bloodied. The angel didn't say anything, Sam's face just a mirror of grief as he reached out, laying a finger against Dean _Sam_ 's forehead.


End file.
